


A Christmas Kiss

by Levi_Phantomhive



Series: Ficlet Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Team Free Will 2.0, jack and netflix, scheming sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: so I've been trying to write more often and once a week I have been making short little supernatural fanfictions (ficlets) and have decided to share them on here as well. In the future I may add other shows as well but for now it has been all Supernatural. Rating is currently teen and up but may change in the future.About this Fic:this was written for a small contest/giveaway. It's Christmas themed and set in season 13 when Jack comes back. I did change the timeline so the dream walkers aren't directly involved with the winchesters yet. But I wanted to try writing something with Jack and I figured what better way to bring him into the writing family than with a Christmas fic. Basically Jack has watched too much netflix and Sam is tired of Dean and Cass being obtuse. Mistletoe is involved.





	A Christmas Kiss

Preface: 

Christmas has never been something the Winchester’s have celebrated. Sam and Dean could count on one hand the number of Christmas’s they actually took the time for. As kids, John never saw the importance and as adults the brothers either spent their time apart, Sam at college and Dean hunting, or saving the world from the latest apocalypse. But now they have a “family”. Cass is back, Jack returned with some control over his nephilim mojo, and they know their mom is alive…somewhere. This is probably the calm before the storm but it’s nice all the same. Now, had it just been Sam and Dean they probably still wouldn’t have celebrated Christmas, but with two awkward and inexperienced with human customs celestial beings, there was a sudden interest in the holiday. 

Christmas Eve: 

The decorations were almost complete. Jack had insisted all the main rooms of the bunker be decked out in the “Christmas Spirit”. Dean was currently finishing up in the kitchen as he prepared their meal for the evening. This was the 3rd room he decked out. At this rate, he wasn’t sure if he’d have any “Christmas Spirit” left by the end of the night. He mumbled low to himself, “We are so taking that kids Netflix away…”. He paused for a moment to take a drink of his special “festive” eggnog. Maybe he had a little spirit left after all. 

Dean had finished putting up large lights and taking dinner out of the oven when Jack came into the room. 

“Wow. This is really nice, Dean. It is very accurate to the films I saw on the computer.”

“Yeah…remind me to have a talk with Sammy about that…”Jack gave him a very Cass head tilt in response. “Don’t worry about it. Did you need something?”

“Oh. Yes.”

“Well…? What is it?”

“I need your assistance with the last of the festive holiday traditions.”

“Okay, which is what exactly?”

“My research has led me to the decision that this must be a surprise.”

“Surprises aren’t my thing, kid.”

“I am certain you will not be disappointed.” 

His expression was so earnest that Dean had to relent. “Fine. But I reserve the right to kick your ass if I’m ‘disappointed’.” The minute the words were out of his mouth, Jack’s eyes lit up and his smile was so genuine and happy that Dean felt a moment of guilt for his slightly grumpy attitude. Moments like this really hit home for Dean that Jack is nothing like Lucifer. And maybe that he’s not so bad after all. 

“Great! Now come with me!” He grabbed Dean’s arm before he had time to protest and was leading him back towards the large central area where they chose cases and formed plans, now containing an extremely large decked out tree. 

Jack came to an abrupt stop right before they made it to the entrance, causing Dean to collide with his back. If the kid had been human Dean would have toppled him right over. “What the hell, man?” 

“My apologies, Dean. But it was necessary.”

Dean gave him his best Sam bitch face. “Why?” 

Before he could answer he heard, “Dean?” In a distinctive, gravely baritone.

He instinctively turned and walked towards the angel. “Cass?” He turned his head to Jack, “What’s going on here? I thought you needed help with some decoration or something?”

Cass looking confused as well, added, “Sam had told me the same thing.”

Dean became instantly suspicious and narrowed his eyes and the young nephilim. “Well?”

“I said I needed you for a holiday tradition. I did not say a decoration.” Jack pointed above Dean and Cass’s head. There, in the doorway, was Jack’s ‘holiday tradition’. Mistletoe. 

Dean was sure he could feel his cheeks heating up. “You’re not serious.” 

“Oh, he’s serious, Dean. It IS a tradition. And it would mean a lot to Jack if we do these traditions.” Sam finally made his way into the main room with Cass, a safe distance from both the angel and Dean. The smirk very evident in his voice. 

“I do not understand. What does hanging a plant from a doorway have to do with Christmas tradition?” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, of course Cass would ask that. 

Jack had the reply, “From my research of Netflix holiday films, you hang the Mistletoe on the doorway and the two people who stand together underneath must share in a kiss.” 

Cass’s eyes widened in surprise, but then a soft smile formed. “And this is a holiday tradition?”

“Yes.” “No.” Came the multi-response from the brothers. Then Sam continued, the laughter barely contained in his voice, “It’s usually more popular at, uh, work parties or college parties. But yeah it is technically a Christmas tradition.” 

“Well, if it is a truly a holiday activity I see no reason to not share a kiss, Dean.” Dean was a frozen on the spot. Sure, he’s thought about kissing the angel before, and maybe sharing a bed with that same angel, but he’s never been sure said angel would reciprocate. And if he’s being perfectly honest, he feels more than just attraction for his best friend and that scares him. A lot. And now, here was an opportunity quite literally right in front of him. Dean glared at his younger brother for the internal torture he was currently experiencing, and he had the feeling was also the mastermind behind the mistletoe. He sent glaring thoughts in Jack’s direction as well. And here he was thinking he wasn’t mischievous. 

In his efforts to stare down his brother, Dean had momentarily forgotten his proximity to Cass, giving the angel an opening. Dean felt warm, calloused, yet soft, hands gently cup his face. His body tensed. He was now mesmerized by Cass’s piercing blue eyes, seeing nothing but love. (Well, maybe a hint of mischief.) Those eyes were always a source of comfort for Dean. He relaxed some, this was Cass, his best friend, his angel. There was no sign of rejection. That, Dean could be sure of. 

He decided, ‘What the hell, why not go for broke. If Sammy wants a show, he’ll get one.’  
Dean moved his own hands to the angel’s waist and pulled him in so they were only inches apart. Surprise lit the angels face, but he appeared to be a quick learner in this department and met Dean halfway as he leaned in for the Christmas Kiss. 

Sparks definitely flew, Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever had a kiss so electric before. There was passion and love, all in one sweet kiss. He could have stayed like that with Cass forever until he heard his brother’s cheers and claps, and was brought back to reality. Dean broke the kiss, and he was sure his face was redder than a tomato. He muttered something along the lines of, “I should…check..pie…” and beelined for the kitchen. Dean never was good at handling feelings or chick-flick moments. 

Cass was left smiling, happy to know the hunter cares for him in the same way. He looked to Sam and Jack, “I think this is the time where I say, ‘I owe you one’.” 

“Nah, man. Trust me, the tension between you two…this was bound to happen eventually. We just helped…uh…speed up the process. Besides, that’s what family is for, Cass. Being the best possible wing-man we can be.” 

Cass gave a head tilt, but nodded in response. He and Dean still had a lot to talk about, but this was definitely good progress and he couldn’t be happier for Sam and Jack’s mischief. 

 

Speaking of mischief…48 hours earlier: 

Jack came to Sam with his interest in Christmas celebration. “I have been watching many of the holiday category films while you and Dean have been away, and I was wondering why we are not celebrating Christmas?”

“Well, Jack, uh, Dean and I have never been that big into celebrating. I mean, we never really…had occasion to, I guess. Like, with all the other important stuff going on in the world it seemed kind of, trivial, I suppose. Why do you ask?”

“Well…it seems like a good way to bond with your family. And, as I am new to the family I would like to share in the bonding experiences. But if it’s not something you normally do, I understand.”

Sam perked up as he said bonding. That gave him an idea. Dean and Cass have been way more tense than normal since Cass’s return from the empty and Sam was honestly getting sick of both of their obtuseness. “Actually, Jack, I think it could be fun. Cass has never experienced a human holiday celebration either. And you’re right, I think we could all use some bonding.” Jack’s eyes danced with happiness. “But there’s one thing I’m going to need your help with, and we can’t tell Dean or Cass. But especially Dean.”Sam’s serious tone had Jack nodding his head in agreement, despite his confusion. “Ok, so we will share with them that we are going to deck out the bunker with decorations, holiday food, do gift exchanges, and all that other stuff. What we won’t be sharing with them is this.” He had gotten out his phone to search something and showed Jack the result. 

“Mistletoe? Is this the plant that requires a kiss of the two people who happen to stand beneath it?”

“Yep. That’s the one.”

“So, you wish to get Castiel and Dean under this mistletoe, to get them to kiss? But why?”

“Have you noticed the, uh, tension between them?” Jack nodded, “Well, this will help with that.” 

“Because they appear to have romantic feelings for one another? But why can’t we tell them?” 

Sam smiled, “Exactly. And, because, if we tell them it will never happen. Dean’s basically allergic to feelings and Cass has no pokerface if Dean asks him questions.” 

“Pokerface..?”

“He can’t lie well at all to Dean.” 

“Ah. I see. So we must...deceive them…to help them.” 

“Exactly! And anyway, we could use a nice little break from apocalypse this, and alternate universe that. I think this will be a very good thing, Jack.” 

Jack smiled again. He hadn’t felt very useful lately, despite his growing control over his powers. He still couldn’t rescue their mother from the apocalypse world, and because of him, heaven and hell were tracking the Winchester’s. If he could give them just a little bit of happiness it would mean the world the young nephilim. He looked to Sam with determination, ready to bring all the festive joy.


End file.
